Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) - pochodził z Konohagakure, był członkiem Klanu Uchiha, którego członków wymordował wraz z Madarą Uchiha, pozostawiając jedynie Brata. Był członkiem Akatsuki. Zginął z ręki Brata. Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|Itachi wraz z rodziną W wieku 4 lat był świadkiem wielu smierci spowodowanych wojną, które odbiły się na jego psychice i zachowaniu. Niedługo potem został okrzyknięty geniuszem. W wieku 7 lat skończył Akademię Ninja, później w wieku 8 lat aktywował Sharingana. Chuuninem został w wieku 10 lat, a jako nastolatek był już członkiem ANBU. Przewyższał siłą wszystkich pozostałych członków klanu Uchiha. Z tego powodu został powołany przez ANBU by usunąć niewygodny klan Uchiha. Oszczędza jedynie, - jak sam mówi z powodu słabości- brata Sasuke, widać też wyraźnie, że chce, by jego braciszek stał się silniejszy. Itachi jest głównym obiektem obsesyjnej zemsty, jaka ogarnęła umysł Sasuke od czasu upadku klanu.jednak był dumny z Sasuke ponieważ zawsze znalazł chwile na treningi z nim. Łapanie Kyuubiego thumb|left|Itach i Kisame przychodza do Konohy po Naruto Po opuszczeniu wioski i zostawieniu Sasuke, Itachi dołącza do organizacji Akatsuki. Po latach nieobecności wraca razem ze swoim partnerem Kisame Hoshigaki do Konohy z misją porwania Naruto, z powodu zapieczętowanego w nim Lisiego Demona, którego organizacja chce posiąść. Przy okazji przypominając starszyźnie że wciąż żyje. Itachi i jego partner Kisame przybyli do Konohy, by porwać Naruto. Lecz nie obyli się bez nadmiernej uwagi ze względu na swoje ubrania - zostali zatrzymani przez Asume i Kurenai. Mieli oni niewielkie szanse i szybko zostali pokonani, ale Kakashi przybył w sam raz by powstrzymać członków Akatsuki. Asuma odwracał uwagę Kisame, podczas gdy Itachi walczył z Kakashim. Ale Hoshigaki cierpliwie czekał na zwycięstwo partnera. Itachi w ostatniej chwili zmienił zdanie i nakazał Kisame zabić Kakashiego, Asume i Kurenai, ale przed tym uchronił ich Maito Gai, który niespodziewanie pojawił się i kopnął Kisame w twarz. Po przybyciu Gaia, Itachi powiedział Kisame by się wycofał, nie chcąc wywoływać wojny; Kisame wydawały się całkiem poirytowany rozkazem Itachiego, bo chciał walczyć z ninja Konohy. Itachi i Kisame następnie kontynuowali poszukiwania Naruto, znaleźli go pod opieką Jiraiya, więc Itachi zahipnotyzował kobietę, która miała rozpraszać Jiraiye, który zostawił Naruto samego w pokoju. Kisame i Itachi nie czekając wyprowadzili Naruto do holu hotelu. Kisame chciał odciąć Naruto nogi by nie mógł uciekać, ale Itachi zabronił tego by się nie wykrwawił. Wtedy pojawił się młodszy brat Itachiego - Sasuke, zwracając ich uwagę. Kiedy Naruto próbował walczyć z Kisame, użył Samehady i zabrał Naruto całą czakre. A Itachi w tym czasie pokonał brata. Kisame następnie próbował odciąć Naruto ręce, ale Jiraiya przybył i obronił Naruto. Kisame i Itachi zostali zamknięci przez Jiraiye w gardle żaby, lecz udało im się uciec dzięki Amaterasu Itachiego. Ich misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Porwanie Gaary Itachi miał za zadanie opóźnić przybycie Drużyny Kakashiego. Do walki zostaje wystawiony jego klon który został stworzony przez Zetsu. Posiadał on 30 % czakry oryginału. Na samym początku łapie on Naruto w genjutsu, ale zostaje ono rozproszone przez Sakurę. Po tym do walki z nim staje Kakashi, lecz znowu łapie on przeciwnika w swoją technikę. Całą tą sytuacje wykorzystuje Naruto który atakuje go Oodama Rasengan dzięki któremu pokonał klona Itachiego. Walka sasuke z bratem thumb|left|Ostatni uśmiech Itachiego Sasuke odnajduje swojego brata i rozpoczyna się walka, podczas której Itachi wyjawia prawdę na temat trzeciego posiadacza Mangekyō Sharingan, Madary Uchihy, który był zarówno jego mentorem, jak i wspólnikiem podczas rzezi klanu Uchiha Po długiej walce Sasuke udaje się pokonać brata(chociaż Itachi dał Sasuke wygrać. Itachi w czwartej wielkiej wojnie shinobi. Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Madare zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki,jako dowód swoich umiejętności które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki : Deidare,Itachiego,Sasoriego,Nagato i Kakuzu.Itachi Uchiha więc będzie tylko wskrzeszoną marionetką bez własnej woli w rękach Kabuto oraz Madary.thumb|Itachi przyzwany przez Kabuto Osobowość Itachi stosunkowo mało pokazuje swoje uczucia. Charakteryzuje się zimnym, ale skutecznym kalkulowaniem sytuacji w walce. Jest cichy, tajemniczy i chłodny. Posiada mroczną osobowość nie okazującą uczuć zewnętrznych. Wszystkie swoje uczucia i emocje tłumi w głębi serca, nie pozwalając aby były widziane na jego twarzy, czy w zachowaniu. Wyjątkami są momenty, kiedy Itachi spogląda zamyślony w niebo. Zdolności Itachi jest posiadaczem wyższego poziomu Sharingan - Mangekyo Sharingan. Aby aktywować kalejdoskop należy zabić najbliższego przyjaciela.Podczas walki Itachi przeważnie stosuje taktykę defensywną i rzadko atakuje. Jego największym atutem jest Genjutsu. Kiedy staje do walki z przeciwnikiem korzystającym z technik iluzji, używa Techniki Sharingan'a(Magen: Kyōten Chiten), aby skierować genjutsu przeciwko jego użytkownikowi. Mangekyō Sharingan umożliwia Itachiemu wykonanie najpotężniejszych technik Klanu Uchiha: "Tsukuyomi" więzi przeciwnika w iluzorycznym świecie, gdzie jest poddawany torturom psychicznym przez kilka dni, lecz naprawdę trwa to tyle co mrugnięcie oka; "Amaterasu" tworzy czarny ogień gorący jak słońce, który pali się puki nie zniszczy swego celu; "Susanoo" wskrzesza mistycznego wojownika samuraja, który posiada "Lustro Sakengaki"-tarcze odbijającą każdy atak oraz "Miecz: Totsuka no Tsurugi"-mogący zamknąć oponenta w Genjutsu z którego nie ma wyjścia.thumb|left|Mangekyō Sharingan Itachiego Ze standardowych technik ninjutsu, Itachi potrafi tworzyć własne kopie z cienia, które przeprowadzają ataki, podczas gdy on sam unika walki. Można też wydać polecenie Wielkiego Wybuchu Klonów (Bunshin Daibakuha), które są w stanie zabić osoby znajdujące się w zasięgu eksplozji. Jako członek klanu Uchiha jest w stanie wykonać Wielką Kulę Ognia (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) do złapania przeciwników w pułapkę z ognia, oraz Technikę Nieśmiertelnego Ognia Feniksa (Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu), przy pomocy której wydmuchuje wiele małych kul ognistych. Za pomocą techniki Wodnej Amunicji (Suiton: Suigadan), potrafi otoczyć cele kręgiem miażdżącej wody. Techniki i ruchy Itachiego są bardzo szybkie, podobnie jak Kakashiego w pierwszej części. Ciekawostki * Itachi oznacza po japońsku łasica, która zwiastuje nieszczęście i śmierć. Natomiast Uchiha podchodzi od nazwy uchiwa, oznaczającej japoński wachlarz, który jest symbolem klanu. * Został odnotowany w Bingo Book (na liście najsilniejszych zabójców). * Itachi walczył z nieznaną, nieuleczalną chorobą. Brał masę leków, aby dotrwać do walki z Sasuke, ponieważ chciał umrzeć z jego ręki i oddać mu wszystkie moce Mangekyo Sharingan. * Podczas ostatniego starcia z bratem, Itachi nie dał z siebie wszystkiego i nie pokazał pełnego arsenału swoich technik. Jak mówił Madara, gdyby Itachi chciał zabić brata to byłby w stanie to zrobić. * Odebranie oczu Sasuke było pretekstem,Itachi chciał żeby Sasuke tak myślał,lecz tak naprawdę chciał mu przekazać Amaterasu i tym samym uchronić młodszego brata przed Madarą Uchihą,by ten nie wyjawił mu prawdy o Itachim.A prawda byla taka ,ze Itachi zabił klan ,bo otrzymał rozkaz od 3 Hokage i starszyzny ,bo klan knuł spisek.Bardzo kochał wioskę.Chcąc zapobiec kolejnej wojnie zabił swoje uczucia i wybił rodzinę.Nie mógł zmusić się do jednego ,by zabić swojego kochanego,młodszego braciszka-Sasuke.Jego życie było dla niego ważniejsze od osady.Chciał by nienawiść uczyniła Sasuke silnym. * W wieku 4 lat był świadkiem wielu śmierci, spowodowanych wojną,widział jak gineli niewinni ludzie. Statystyki Itachiego Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia